The Sacrament Is You
by VenusDoom94
Summary: When one of Elena's friends mets the infamous Kol Mikaelson she falls head over heels in love. But everyone seems determined to keep the pair apart, will their love prevail? Or will they be ripped from each others lives by Elena and her friends? Kol/OC pairing.
1. Join The Mikaelson Family

The Sacrament Is You

On the plane sat a young blonde, wedged in between two older people; her parents. The lights where dimmed as most of the passengers were asleep, but Whitney couldn't sleep. She had never been able to sleep on planes, they were far to cramped and on those rare occasions when she did manage to fall asleep she always woke up sore from the awkward sleeping positions that she was forced to sleep in. Her parents were asleep like everyone else, but she sat with her ear buds plugged into her ears and Taylor Swift's 'I knew you were trouble'. She didn't know why but she had been listening to this song on repeat for the past two days, it was like this song was about to have a new meaning to her life.

Whitney Lynn Evans was your typical 17 year old girl, she had light blonde hair and steel gray eyes. Her skin was pale, the poor girl couldn't tan for the world, she also had a slim slightly athletic build thanks to cheerleading. She attended Mystic Falls high school, along with her three best friends Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennett. Her father worked closely with mayor and was a well known politician around the small town, and her mother was a resident doctor at the hospital. The family of three had been in Australia visiting her father's side of the family, and while she was away Caroline had lost her father.

Shifting her weight and bringing her knees up, she managed to find a semi comfortable position, slowly her eyes closed and she was out within minutes. "Whitney! Wake up, the planes landed." Her mother was shaking her, "Alright! Mom, I'm up." She snapped, she wasn't the friendliest person when she after she was woken up. Quickly the family got their baggage and left the air port, but it was still another two hour drive to Mystic Falls. During which time she took to texting Caroline, checking on her after her dad's death, and just having a general conversation.

Soon the car pulled up in front of the familiar two story brick house in the richer part of the town. After getting out and getting her things, Whitney was the first to make it to the door, she seen a small white envelop with 'Evans Family' wrote in delicate hand writing. Picking it up she unlocked the door, as she sat her stuff down, "What's that you have kiddo?" Her dad asked walking in behind her mother, Whitney shrugged, "I dunno, it was on the front porch." She opened the envelop and pulled a small card out, "Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration." She read aloud, her mother walked over examining it. "It looks like we where invited to a ball.." She stated, Whitney looked up at her parents, she'd been to plenty politician banquets due to her dad but never a ball. "Can we go?" She asked, he father shrugged and nodded "Why not?"

Grinning she ran up stairs, if she started getting ready now then she should have enough time and not run late. But before anything she called Elena, "Guess what!?" She squealed after her friend had answered the phone. "What?" Elena asked, "I got invited to this really cool ball thing thrown by some new family in town." She explained.

Elena mean while on the other end held her breath, Whitney didn't know about about the supernatural world, she was Elena's only friend who was still in the dark and that was the way she wanted to keep it, because that meant she was probably the safest of them all. "Whit, I don't think you should go." She tried coaxing her friend, knowing it wasn't going to work. Whitney was too headstrong and sounded way to excited to be convinced other wise.

"What? What do you mean I shouldn't go! I'm so going Elena, it sounds cool and totally epic." Whitney couldn't understand why her friend wasn't just as excited as she was."I mean think about it, it's just probably going to be a bunch of old people sipping wine and listening to crappy music and doing crappy dances." Elena tried again, but Whitney wasn't having any of it, "I don't think so, I'm going…But I've gotta go get ready. Bye!" And with that she pressed the end button, ending the phone call.


	2. Kol Mikaelson Does Not Love

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

Kol said from his spot in front of the mirror, while the measly little human was putting the last finishing touches on his suit. His sister sat behind him on a couch, another human painting her nails, while Finn was standing off to the side getting his own suit tailored, and Elijah was in the back inspecting his newly polished shoe. Their mother had decided what better way to celebrate them becoming a family again then with a glorious ball where she invited only the most important and well known people in the town, along with whom ever him and his siblings wanted to invite, Kol, Finn, and Elijah hadn't invited no one, Rebekah had invited some human that she attend school with and Nik….Well Kol didn't keep up with what his half brother did.

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled." She smirked over at him.

Finn looked up grinning at Rebekah's come back, until Nik came storming in clearly upset about something. Kol wasn't really shocked though, Nik was always mad about something. Most of the time his anger was directed at either himself or Rebekah. Kol hadn't done anything since being undaggered so he was betting his money that it was Elena.

"You went after Elena! What is wrong with you?" Nik snapped glaring at their sister as he walked over to her.

Elijah looked up as Rebekah only smirked, "Here we go."

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

Kol sat down, now watching the scene play out before him. But when Nik threatened the dagger again Kol rolled his eyes in annoyance. He and Rebekah may not have always gotten along but he'd be damned if he was going to let Nik dagger her again. It was his protective older brother side coming out, which was rare as Kol was very well aware that Rebekah could take care of herself.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked seemingly annoyed, as Nik turned to him.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself." Nik insulted.

"And who are you? My father?" Kol shot back.

"No, Kol…But your in my house!" Niklaus said, walking towards his younger brother.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol stood, walking towards Nik as the two men stood glaring face to face.

"Enough! Niklaus…Come." Their mother said as he beckoned for the hybrid. Taking one last glare at Kol he followed her as Kol watched smirking.

A few hours passed and soon the mansion was full of people. There was waiters going around handing people drinks and even food, there was soft classical music playing, and the air was light. All in all everyone seemed to be having a good time, Esther had made them all promise to be good, well behaved, and not kill or snack on any of the guest which they had all agreed to but Kol was like a little kid that crossed his fingers when making a promise. Sometimes he stayed true to them and sometimes he didn't, it all depended on how bored and in need of entertainment he was. Kol went around introducing himself to most of the guest, the important ones anyway. After meeting the mayor and Damon Salvatore, Kol was standing around when she walked through the door.

His eyes were locked on the young blonde that had just passed through the door. She was small, it looked as if the wind would carry her away. She was dressed in a floor length red dress that hugged her body until it got to her waist then it fanned out into a poof. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun with a few strands falling down and framing her heart shaped face, and her eyes were the rarest gray color. She was absolutely stunning. Kol felt his feet move in the directed of her, as he reached her just as she was coming off the steps.

"Miss." He called, taking her small, warm hand in his own.

"We haven't met…Kol Mikaelson." He spoke as he brought her hand up to his lips kissing it gently.

"Pleasure to meet you..Whitney Evans."

Her voice was soft and velvety, it was like music to his ears. It matched the appearance of her body perfectly as it sounded small and fragile just like she did.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Evans, and may I say you look beautiful."

Kol was turning the charm on, there was just something about this girl that made Kol want to get to know her. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to her, like she was a delicate flower that needed protecting. This feeling was foreign to him, the feeling of wanting to protect something. Normally he didn't care about how safe someone or something was, in fact when he was around there wasn't anything that was really safe. The most unstable and violent member of the original vampire family was having feelings of protectiveness, he didn't know if he was a fan of these feelings or not. Suddenly a hand was waving around in front of his face, he was pulled from his thoughts when he realized that he'd been staring at her while in thought.

"Every thing okay?" Whitney had asked, Kol only nodded.

"Every thing is fine darling."

Whitney's heart wanted to skip a beat as he called her 'darling'. She may have been a sucker, but she loved english accents. To her, Kol took the phrase tall, dark, and handsome to a whole new level that only he was on. She just wanted to swoon at his every word, and the way he was staring at her made the butterflies in her stomach flutter around wildly. She just couldn't believe that this incredibly handsome man was showing an interest in here. Kol opened his mouth as he was just about to say something else in that adorable accent of his when the last voice Whitney wanted to hear sounded.

"Whitney!" Elena came walking over to her, looping her arm through hers.

"Come over here, I need to talk to you." She continued as she whisked her friend away.

Kol only stood there watching as what he assumed was the doppelgänger dragged her away, a sigh escaped his lips as he felt someone coming to stand beside him. Glancing over he noticed it was Elijah, whom only stood there grinning like a cheshire cat at him.

"Ah, Whitney Evans. The mayor's right hand man's daughter, not to mention Elena's friend…Good choice brother, she's quite the beauty." Elijah complimented.

Kol looked at him an eyebrow raised, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her, and the way she was looking at you-" His brother started, but Kol cut him off by raising his hand and shaking his head.

"Hold it right there. You must be off your bloody rocker, I simply introduced myself nothing more." Kol explained.

"But in due time you may come to love her." Elijah interjected.

Kol snorted rolling his eyes, "Now I know your out of it…Kol Mikaelson does not love."

And with that he walked off in the direction opposite of what Elena and Whitney went, leaving Elijah standing there alone.


End file.
